Guitar Hero: Mario Mix
Notes *If there a lot of repeated songs from previous Guitar Hero's and Rock Bands, I apologize. I am unaware of most of the previous songs. *Feel free to send me messages and give me feedback, new songs, and advice. *Please, the only edits on this page made by other users should be grammatical edits. Gameplay Remember that old game DDR Mario Mix? Well, this is just like that, only its Guitar Hero! You can play the all the traditional instruments (guitar, bass, drums, vocals), along with keyboard/piano and backing vocals. The way you play is the same as Guitar Hero: World Tour, along with the features. But there are a few differences: First, you can play as any Mii you want, including your own, and the game has preset Miis that look like previous characters. In addition to that, you can also be a number of Mario characters, many of which are popular, others, not so popular. Instruments In Guitar Hero: Mario Mix, you can play the guitar, rhythm guitar, bass, vocals, backing vocals, keyboard, and piano, for a total of 7 instruments. You the guitar, bass, and rhythm guitar are all played with the normal guitar, the vocals and backing vocals are sang on the mic, and the keyboard and piano are played on the keyboard. As you may have noticed, there is a change on the guitar. There are now strings, but it doesn't matter which string you pluck. The strings are there to make the gameplay more realistic. Also, only 11 keys are playable on the keyboard, instead of all of them. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Birdo *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Rosalina Unlockable *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby DK *Baby Wario *Baby Peach *Toad *Petey Piranha *Dry Bowser (Boss) *King Boo (Boss) *Funky Kong *King K. Rool (Boss) *Pianta *Kritter Songs Setlist Bonus Songs Downloadable Content Downloadable Content (GameGuy Only) Downloadable Content (Wii Only) Career Mode You start out as a band looking to make it big time. So the logical place to start playing would be a bar, right? Yeah, so you go visit Podley from Paper Mario: TTYD and get a gig... Podley's Bar Whoa, it's your first gig! You play Rock n' Roll Train, Blue Sky, Across the Universe, and Badge. A few songs later... Wow, they really liked you! they liked you so much that they want you to do an encore, Ziggy Stardust. One song later... After the gig, some strange looking man offers you another gig at Wario Stadium. How can you resist? Wario Stadium Now its time to play your first stadium gig, in front of a HUGE crowd. You play Aqualung, The Boys Are Back in Town, Sweet Jane, and Santeria. A few songs later... '' Hey, who's that guy coming on the stage? It's the guy who offered you the gig! Wait, what's happening? He's transforming! It's really King Boo, here to battle you to a guitar duel! ''One guitar duel later... You beat him! You beat him so bad they even want an encore after that 5-star preformance! You decide to play one of your favorites, We're Not Gonna Take It. One awesome encore later... Hey, it's Funky Kong! He says he wants to join the band; Which do you choose: Yes ->Yes Woo! Funky Kong joined the band! You can now play as him and King Boo. Luigi's Mansion Hey, it's Luigi's pad! There's a ton of ghosts, and if you don't play very well, you might be stuck in there forever... Just kidding! You choose to play Truckin', Let it Rain, The Long Run, and Magic Carpet Ride. A few songs later... They loved you! They absolutely loved you! They loved you so much they want and encore! You play another one of you favorites, Brighton Rock. One very intense song later... There's a guy who comes up to you after the gig and says he works for a major record company called Mushroom City Records. Hey, this time the weird guy told you where he's from! He offers you a gig at Bianco Hills, one of the most popular spots during the summer in the Mushroom Kingdom. Bianco Hills Wow that's a big crowd! There must be over 50,000 people out there, and they seem ready to rock! You play The Thrill is Gone, Johnny B. Goode, Black Star, and Jump. 4 songs later... They liked you, and this time there's no weird dude trying to duel you! Well, I guess it's time to play and encore. You chose Black Hole Sun, and song with one very intense guitar solo. One song with a great guitar solo later... Man, did they love that song! That guy from the record company is back, offering you another gig at DK's Tree Palace, one the most popular concert spots in the Mushroom Kingdom ever!''' DK's Tree Palace Okay, this has to one of the most popular spots on the planet right now! There's Princess Peach and Daisy, at least 100,000 people, and the king and prince themselves, Donkey Kong and Baby Donkey Kong. You better bring your A-game to this gig! You choose some of the most famous songs by each artist; Reelin' in the Years, Shock Me, Tarantula, and Hump de Bump. A few great songs later... They absolutely LOVED you! That was your best gig so far by ''far! Now that record company guys comes up to and reveals himself to be... King K. Rool!!!! Who whould've guessed? He challenges you to a drum duel now. ''One drum duel later... You completely dominated that song! You know the drill by now... ENCORE TIME!!!!!!!! This time you play a song with one of the greatest guitar solos EVER in it, For the Love of God. One amazingly crafted song later... Baby DK comes up to you after the gig and asks if he can join your band, along with all his baby friends, and how can you say no to a baby? Yet another '' man comes up to you after the gig, but this one seems to be a Toad, and he's from the same record company as the other guy. Although, he ''is '' offering you a gig, so what the heck? Koopaseum Hey, this is the Koopaseum the Shroobs took over in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time! Oh well, 'cause you have a crowd of 500,000+ people!!!!! This is DEFINITELY the BIGGEST GIG POSSIBLE!!!!!!!! You choose to play some of the greatest songs of all time!!! They are Europa, Beat It, Highway Star, and Heartbreaker! ''Some of the best songs ever later... Three words: W-O-W! You completely BLEW THEIR MINDS AWAY! They want an amazing encore, so you choose a song with an appropriate title: Amazing! One amazing song later... WOOOO! That was you're best venue BY A MILE AND A HALF!!!! And that weird Toad offered you a gig in OUTER SPACE!!! That's the ultimate gig! So go ahead, what's the risk? Comet Observetory I guess you could say this is your most populated gig (with over 1 trillion watching) because all the stars and people are watching. So you choose only the best songs: Texas Flood, Any Way You Want It, Roundabout, and Cause We've Ended as Lovers. A few ''completely amazing songs later...'' They liked you; they really liked you!!!! And because they liked you, you're gonna play a song all Americans are familiar with... (*Note: Each country's national anthem is featured the game in that country) Star-Spangled Banner! One national anthem later... Okay, that was over the top INSANE!!!!!!!!! But wait! What's that in the distance? It's Dry Bowser's Castle! And it's sucking you into it! What will come of this...? Dry Bowser's Castle Hey, it's Dry Bowser! And apparently that Toad was one of the Koopa Bros. in disguise, looking for a little revenge from the original Paper Mario. He's chosen a very special list of songs that only the best of the best can beat: Sultans of Swing, Cemetery Gates, Frankenstein, and Surfing with the Alien. A few completely insane, intense, and next to impossible songs later... You owned those songs so bad he wants to battle you on keyboard! One owned Dry Bowser later... He's crying like a little baby! And just like that, you beat the game (if you were on expert...)! Category:Fan Games Category:Music Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Wii Games Category:Guitar Hero Games Category:Rated T Games Category:The Simpsons Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games